


Flame Game 猎焰游戏

by Beiminglan



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha L, M/M, Omega Yagami Light
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beiminglan/pseuds/Beiminglan
Summary: 贴吧老文搬运，是abo设定下的L月在警局的心理博弈那一段。2016年写的老文，现在来看有很多不足之处，希望大家包涵。之前承诺大家的本和第二部因为种种原因鸽了（大家懂的）但是在之后我爬墙回归的时候应该会放出来。以上。祝考古愉快。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Flame Game 猎焰游戏

猎焰游戏FlameGame

0.

你知道的，在这个世界上，我不能握在手中的，只有燃烧的火焰和赤裸的你。

1.

夜神月醒来的时候，是凌晨三点。在长达数秒的朦胧中，随处可见的监视器在黑暗中闪着微弱的红光。开得很低的空调让整个空间中的气流压抑地沉到底部，仅余几声穿梭在横七竖八的“同僚”中的呼噜声，勉强为这集中营一般的搜查总部添上了少许的生色。

本不打算在此过夜，然而自从遇见L以来，往往事与愿违。考虑到身旁这个脾气古怪的男人或许又在自己的托词之中盘算些什么，他在一秒的考虑之后，便装模作样地妥协。

毕竟，这种机会——指近距离观察L的机会，非常难得。

夜神月的眼睛从天花板瞟向左侧，不动声色地打量着L的侧脸。全身半蜷缩的黑发青年将一半的脸沉在被子中，大拇指含在苍白的嘴唇里，仿佛一个恐慌的巨型婴儿。

暗黑的情绪在胸腔中开始无法控制地涌动。逆着电脑屏幕的荧荧蓝光，眼前这个男人的睫毛在微微颤抖。此刻，他看起来如此的脆弱，宛如一颗尘埃。

明明靠得那么近，似乎自己一伸手就可以掐住那脆弱的脖颈。但是他却仿佛定住了一般，呆呆地看了一小会儿。

面对他的宿敌，他有一瞬间的失神。

2.

第二天的搜查工作仍然继续。很多时候夜神月心里明白，他作为目前唯一的嫌疑犯，L这样做或许只是为了他一个人。松田、相泽等人，只不过是他无聊行为的一种装模作样的陪衬，用以将这个搜查总部装饰得光明正当且冠冕堂皇。

即便如此，夜神月仍然觉得这在L死之前他无力改变现状。他深知L对他的怀疑远不止5%，但他在L死之前——或者说在他赢之前，他们彼此仍不打算结束这种危险性的试探。而他，也绝不会认输。

这样的游戏，不是谁先将谁看穿谁就赢，而是要在看穿之后，狠狠剥掉对方一层外皮，然后置于死地。这并不只是一场简单的智慧博弈，它的赌注血腥而沉重，堵上了一个聪明的脑袋，千万人的生命和一个名叫“正义”的抽象词汇。

谁赢了，谁就可以获得一切——以否定和剥夺对方同等数量之物为代价。

夜神月放下手中的资料，心中陡然沉重。那个在电脑前的沉默背影却忽然波澜不惊地叫了他的名字。他走了过去，如同以往一样心情复杂地等着L宣判他的“新发现“。

“月君，你有没有感觉，”L骨节分明的手指从苍白的嘴角滑到另一边，然后又抬起头看向了夜神月，“第二KIRA的性别，是Omega。”

他的嘴唇只是微微张合，漆黑的瞳孔里没有一丝别样的色彩，但在这平淡的声音中，夜神月却听出了一丝微微的嘲讽和戏谑。

“那又怎样？”夜神月试着让自己看起来如他一般的平和，淡淡说道，“KIRA的罪行，与性别无关。难道龙崎你是个性别歧视者？”

“不。我只是在想，”L的嘴角却蓦然间勾起了一个古怪的笑，“KIRA会不会也是Omega。”

“这怎么可能？”夜神月挑挑眉，“Omega的智力和判断力远不及Alpha，要说那个蠢得可以的第二KIRA是Omega我可以理解，并且赞成你。可是根据我们的推断，KIRA不应该是一个好胜心极强且拥有一种自以为是的正义感的家伙吗？这种人是Omega的可能性低得让人无法信服啊，龙崎。”

“而且第一KIRA和第二KIRA的行事作风差别相当之大。”

“的确如此。我也认为第二KIRA是Omega，而第一KIRA应该是个较为强大的Alpha。”

“说得很有道理，月君。”L盯着眼前的咖啡，黑色的液体在苦涩中散发出来的是令人更加不悦的甜腻气味。然后，他便对这个问题不置可否，扔了夜神月一个人自己继续做起了研究。

夜神月对这个人的态度非常不悦，但更多的是无可奈何。而正当他转过身时，却听到一句非常令他不快的玩笑。

“我看月君，才是性别歧视者吧。”

3.

无论如何今天都想回家好好洗个澡，所以夜神月离开了搜查总部。在水流声足以淹没一切之后，L那在空气中似有若无的一声怪笑却在他的耳朵里愈加地清晰。

“可恶！”夜神月狠狠地从牙齿里骂了一句。

L那句话是什么意思？是发现他是Omega了吗？他到底知道多少？还是他已经认定KIRA可能会是Omega？

夜神月的头脑一片混沌，他不敢想象那句轻飘飘的玩笑话后面隐藏着怎样的恶意。他本无意刻意隐瞒自己的性别，只是这并不是件光彩的事情，而且Omega的特征注定会让他遇到很多麻烦。而正因这些原因，他服用抑制剂和低调行事都是有理有据，就算日后被质问也不乏充足的理由。说不定，还可以成为自己减轻嫌疑的一个筹码——因此，他并没有怨恨过自己的性别。

今天L的一番不怀好意的揣测，却一下子击溃了他一向坚定的这关心理防线。

一般Omega的第一次情潮会在18岁之前到来，最晚不超过20岁。16岁时，为了维护自己的优等生形象——当然，最重要的还是避免不必要的麻烦，他就开始服用抑制剂。或许他早已应该成为一个成熟的Omega，与一个合适的Alpha结成伴侣，但他没有。那种过于平淡的幸福生活只会让他感到痛苦，而更令他无法忍受的，是雌伏在另一个男人的身下成为性的附庸。

更何况，他要成为神。而神，是超脱性别之外的。

这样想着，夜神月心里多了一丝凛然快意。他关上水，拿起毛巾狠狠擦过身上的每一滴水，似乎这样，他就永远不会被人碰触。

然而在干燥的毛巾擦过乳尖的那一瞬间，快感来得猝不及防——麻痒的感觉一下子席卷了全身，在每一寸皮肤上开始作用。连续几天没有回家，抑制剂也没有带在身上，全凭对自己对Omega生理学方面的掌握，他才得以计算准确日期，在今天回来。

这种感觉前所未有却如此美妙，本能和天性唤起的愉悦在那一瞬间支配了他的神经。他忍不住再次将手伸向了乳尖，轻轻揉搓了起来。

“嗯啊……”

一声愉悦的叹息不经意间泄出，却放大了数倍地震动了耳膜。夜神月几乎是刹那之间就清醒了过来，匆匆忙忙穿上衣服，也不管底裤的前面已经鼓鼓囊囊地撑起了一块水渍，跑到了楼上干吞下了抑制剂。

干涩的药片卡在喉咙中，硬生生地咳出了泪水。夜神月试着平稳呼吸，然后坐在了床上，等待着热度从下身退却。

身下的床单被弄上了一块濡湿的水渍，隐隐散发出了带有特殊甜味的味道。他厌恶地扭过头，闭上眼。窗外的夜色漆黑不见底，仿佛一个黑洞引人无限堕落。

而隔着墙角的一个微孔，微微嘶哑的声音吐出了一句玩笑般的赞叹。如同白天时那般轻飘飘的语气，只是夜神月并没有听见。

“月君，真是个漂亮的Omega呢。”

“龙崎，你刚刚说什么？”听到自己儿子的名字，夜神总一郎从厚厚的资料堆里抬起头来，推推眼镜勉强打起精神问道。而L并没有回头，只是目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，咬住了指尖，然后才不紧不慢地回答道：

“没什么，局长。我只是在夸您的儿子很有魅力。”

4.

从第一眼开始，夜神月就知道L是个Alpha。并不是由于味道——事实上L虽然看起邋里邋遢，身上的信息素味道却淡到几乎闻不见。即使睡在同一张床上，也没有什么能激起一个Omega生理反应的气味钻入他的鼻子。这一点真是感谢他——一个未被标记过的Omega和一个Alpha躺在一张床上，真是想都不敢想，除非那个Alpha不举。只是令夜神月有点在意的，是他的一些细微的动作。比如咬手指，或者是用指甲盖在下嘴唇上轻轻划过。明明看起来那么苍白瘦弱的一个人，却在每次做这种动作时丝毫不显得弱气，反倒有种莫名的认真和果断力在其中。就像他自己说过的那样，这种直觉，不会错。

夜神月将抑制剂装进衣服的内袋，然后带着几天的换洗衣服出了门。他已经嘱咐过弥海砂不要再轻举妄动，并教给了她一些在写信时伪装成Alpha的技巧。语气，或是表达的意思，该有一个Alpha的果敢和强势。

“听起来好棒哦，月真是一个超帅的Alpha！”弥海砂兴致勃勃地收下夜神月给她的一些从网上找来的关于Alpha社交技巧的资料，满脸花痴状。

真是一个无能到典型的Omega。夜神月回想起来，不由得嗤笑一声。

走进搜查总部的时候，那个佝偻着背的男人正在和夜神总一郎在说着什么。而看到自己进来，便露出了一个不甚真实的笑，然后转过身去打开了电脑。

“月君，我今天想给你看一个好东西。”

“哦？”夜神月眼睛瞥到自己的父亲匆忙坐在一旁的样子，眼眸中有一丝疑虑，但随即又不动声色地走到L身边，说：“好啊。”

“月君知道这个吗？”

出乎意料的，L点开了一个奇怪的网址。据夜神月所了解，这应该不是他们该看的东西。域名张扬露骨地表明了这是一个黄色网站——因为在上高中的时候，同班的Alpha男生经常在私下交流这种网址，而这个是出镜率最高的。被强制性地陪同观看了几次，夜神月没办法不记得这个带有“hentai”字母的域名。

虽然真的很讨厌，但是这是没有办法的。在这个社会中，Omega的身体仿佛就是取乐的对象，无论是肉体上还是精神上。而就算实在那些不堪入目的小电影中，通常也只有Omega的身体全身坦荡得残忍，而Alpha的脸通常会被马赛克严严实实地保护起来。看着周围的男生那兴奋得发红的眼睛贪婪地盯着Omega那吞吐着Alpha巨大性器的小穴，夜神月不由得感到一阵厌恶和一种发自内心深处的恐惧。

而如果他们的意淫上升到了犯罪，夜神月就会毫不留情地干掉他们。

而令夜神月没有想到的是，眼前这个男人——从来没有表现出过对KIRA案件以外的任何事情的兴趣的男人，竟然会做这样的事情。他在夜神月半是诧异半是怀疑的眼神下，动作流畅自然地打开了一个页面。

那是一个恶趣味的黄色视频。是一个Alpha标记一个Omega的第一次。

“月君，你对这种事情，怎么看。”仿佛眼前只是一个犯罪现场的录像一般，L的表情纹丝不动，只是将电脑屏幕旋转四十五度，将上面的一切完完全全地展示在了夜神月面前。夜神月不允许自己的表现出现破绽，即使他的内心已经开始翻腾起了厌恶和恨意。那视频中的Omega被蒙住了双眼，在视频的前几分钟还在低声求饶，而当Alpha将那粗大得吓人的性器掏出来的时候，那个Omega便即刻变作了发情的野兽，饥渴地凑过去帮他口交，并主动张开大腿请求插入。

眼前淫乱的画面实在是过于不堪入目，惹人全身发烫。夜神月扭过了视线，然后面色坦然地说：“我觉得这种事情很正常。Omega和Alpha的交合本就是自然规律，是人之常情。只不过这种行为说不上光彩，拍摄并上传这种视频实在是一种低俗行为。”

视频里的人已经扭到了一起，Omega的放声浪叫让在场的每一个人脸上都露出了尴尬的表情。坐在不远处的松田满脸通红地干咳了一声，拿着资料手足无措，而L却只是笑了笑，然后点了暂停。

“答得真好。”如同发自真心一般的赞叹，L关掉了那个页面。

如同结束了一场漫长的刑罚，夜神月松了一口气。而L似乎并没有打算这么轻易就放过他。他苍白的嘴唇动了动，漆黑的眼睛饶有兴致地盯着夜神月的脸，仿佛想在其中找出破绽。

“月君有标记过谁吗？”正经到严肃的提问，夜神月没有办法混过去，只好说道：“并没有。学业还没有完成，哪有心思想这些？而且现在KIRA案件才是最重要的。”

“那……月君有被标记过吗？”

“龙崎，开玩笑也要有个限度。”夜神的眉毛蹙了起来，琥珀色的瞳孔里藏了隐隐的怒气。那漂亮的虹膜下，是什么呢？是恐惧吗？

从灰烬中升腾而起的火焰，一定是有着最令人沉醉的热度。

“月君果然是个性别歧视者。只是自己都没有发现罢了。”L似乎并不致力于得到那个问题的答案，在夜神月的火气还未发作之时及时转过了身子，将电脑摆正，动作流畅地打开先前游览的文件夹。在密密麻麻的文档中他飞速选定了一个打开，然后再抬起头，面无表情地示意夜神月一起看。

虽然还有一点余悸，但夜神月明白，若是在此刻出现了任何多余的表情，就会被L狠狠地揪住不放，莫名其妙地成为日后的罪证。所以夜神月尽力放松了表情，努力让自己相信L此时一定一无所知。

“月君，你看看这个。”

眼前的东西并不陌生，是网络百科上关于Omega和Alpha的结合关系的详细描述。大致的内容在国中教材上面都有被描述过，但是由于考虑到社会的安全和人身隐私，很多东西并未公开，只有专业的研究人员才知晓其中的秘密。这份资料显然专业性极强，虽然充斥着很多夜神月不能完全看懂的词汇，但是凭靠着天赋异禀的理解力，夜神月大致明白了其中意思。

“意思就是说在标记之后，Alpha和Omega的信息素在互相体内会永久残留是吧？”夜神月一只手拨弄了一下过长的刘海，冷静地说道。“那这样的话，用信息素来追踪KIRA或许可行。”

“没错。”L拿起银盘中的最后一块蛋糕，伸出舌头舔了一口顶部的奶油，然后又将手指上的奶油抹到唇上，细细地舔着，“信息素也是独一无二的，如同一个人的DNA。只要我们找到了那个KIRA所标记过的Omega，那就必定可以找到那个KIRA。”

看来他已经确定了KIRA是Alpha。夜神月喘了口气。但他知道L不会那么好对付，因此他故意露出了困惑的表情，问道：“哦？那万一KIRA是个Omega怎么办？”

似乎听到了什么有趣的问题，L忽然抬起了头，对着夜神月勾起一个意味不明的微笑。

“那，我会标记他。”

5.

夜神月今天累坏了。他回家的时候已经接近12点，一路上白花花的路灯今日也相当刺眼，平日里走过无数遍的夜路也变得可怖了起来。

一个未经人事的Omega走夜路有多么危险，电视上和书籍上大概不知多少次地赘述过。但夜神月从未将那种官方腔调放在过眼里，只当那种东西是完全的危言耸听。但是今天这一路，他走得非常不踏实，似乎真的会遇到暴徒从某处突然冲出来对他实施暴行。

“月，你到底在害怕些什么啊？你不是有死亡笔记嘛。”

硫克的声音从背后传来，刺耳的怪笑让他只感觉更加烦躁。但他告诉过硫克，让他这几天尽量不要出现在他面前，也少跟他说话，毕竟他并不知道L的监视是否已经覆盖了整个关东地区。

“害怕？我会害怕什么吗？”夜神月一声嗤笑，不知道是回应硫克还是在安慰自己。好不容易将这条漫长的路走完，他用在手里浸出了汗的钥匙急急地开了门，然后将自己扔上了床。

看来，事情已经暴露了。

不对，明明L还没有说KIRA就是Omega，为什么自己会这样觉得？

他只感觉心脏跳动的频率快过了他的思考速度，涔涔的冷汗浸透了白色的衬衫。他解开了衣服的纽扣，又打开了空调，让冰凉的风吹干汗液，希望这样可以让自己冷静下来。

但不知道为何，L的那句话如同复刻进了他的头脑，而他那抹可恶的自信神色更是在夜神月的眼前挥之不去。

“我会标记他。”

我会标记他。

他会……标记我……

那网站上色情的画面仿佛又出现在了眼前，夜神月感到一阵恶心。他不得不承认，到此刻，他已经超离了他应有的沉着，被L那个家伙摆了一道。但无法克制自己无数遍地回想着那句话，然后从骨骼深处传来了深深的战栗。

“……开什么玩笑！”

仿佛沉默了太久无法抑制，夜神月对着空气发出一声嘶哑的怒吼。

L，你太得意忘形了。

我一定要将你，亲自抹杀。

几乎是一夜无眠之后，夜神月6点就起了床。他给弥海砂发了一条短信，让她注意安全和死亡笔记的保管。因为L既然已经加重了对他的怀疑，那他必定会加重对自己身边的人的调查力度。而弥海砂身为当红模特，即使并没有与他公开关系，被一些职业精神过剩的狗仔队拍到也不是奇怪的事情。

——知道啦！我果然是被月爱着的呢~月的东西我都有好好看喔~月也要注意安全！最喜欢月了！❤

Omega似乎更加容易坠入爱河，也更加具有在爱情方面的牺牲精神。所幸他除了那些令人厌恶的器官和生理反应之外，并不具有这些更令人头疼的善良天性。夜神月删除短信后将手机放在了抽屉里，然后拿起了另外一个，确认里面干干净净后带出了门。

今天应该会收到弥海砂的来信。夜神月走到酒店大楼楼下的时候，抬起手腕，上面的时针指向了八点。或许是因为昨天那太过刺激的搜查方式让每个人都有些无所适从，今天的搜查总部气氛很是有些尴尬。傻子都知道L在怀疑夜神月，但现在很显然，“KIRA”是谁这样的问题，已经被复杂化了，并带有了性的色彩。不得不说，这对于向来严肃保守的警察们来说，并不是件好事。

夜神月坐在夜神总一郎的右边，仔细推敲着前一天的资料的打印版。他需要了解更多关于Omega的信息。即使他知道在自己的知识范围内，出现差错的可能性微乎其微，但他绝对不允许最愚蠢的错误出现在自己的身上。

——在Omega第一次出现发情反应之后的一个月，如果周围Alpha信息浓度较高，可能会出现发情失控反应。

在场的所有人中，除了松田是Beta之外，其他的应该都是Alpha。除了L这样信息素淡薄的异类之外，大部分的Alpha的信息素对于Omega来说都有很强的攻击性。

当然，是指在平日。如果是发情时，那就不一样了。

往后面翻，都是些无用的内容，基本上都是昨天已经看过的。如果说“有价值”，那无非就是刚刚看到的那两行字。

说来有些可疑，昨天，并没有看到这样的内容。

“关于‘结合’的资料，我都看完了。”夜神月将那沓纸扔在了桌子上，一脸遗憾的模样，“我的想法和昨天一样。除了信息素残留那部分之外，其他的并没有太大参考价值。”

“我也是这么想的。”L没有转头，仍然盯着屏幕，“但是，现在更令我在意的是为什么第二KIRA还没有给我们回信。这次很久。”

“的确。”夜神月点头附和道，然后又瞟了一眼腕表。

已经九点了。这个时候，邮递员应该已经上班了。

“这样吧，月君。”L从渡端来的盘子中又取了两盘蛋糕，一盘摆在夜神月面前，另一盘则开始用叉子戳弄，“你现在搜查总部住几天，我想跟你聊聊关于KIRA案件和性别之间的关系的一些猜想。”

果不其然，刚刚那份资料是有目的性的，不可能凭空就在昨天的内容中增加了一段。先不管它是真是假，如果此时夜神月提出拒绝，就表示夜神月对这种环境的逃避。虽然自己是Omega的事情迟早有一天会暴露，但是在这个时候，夜神月认为“把自己伪装成一个正义且能干的Alpha”是最重要的，也是取得L的信任的一个关键所在。

毕竟，如果被发现了他连天性都可以伪装，那么至少从心理上，L对他的怀疑起码会增加20%。

“好。”夜神月随口答应道，仿佛只是答应了一顿饭。与他的反应截然不同的是，L却突然转过了头，然后歪着头看着他。

“你怎么了？”被这双大得阴暗的眼睛用好奇的眼神盯了一会儿之后，夜神月忍不住问道。

“没什么。”L咬住了叉子，“只是还挺高兴的。”

“为什么？”

“因为，月君是KIRA的可能性，又减少了5%哦。”

“是吗……”夜神月无奈地将手插进了口袋，“那还真是拜托你了。”

手指触及一个圆润的物体，冰冷坚硬的质感上已经逐渐染上了手指的温度。

你不会得逞的。

不知不觉已经到了半夜十二点。夜神月关上了电脑，站起了身。

“月君要睡了吗？”L看着夜神月脱下了外套，问道。夜神月从行李箱中拿出一套换洗衣服，随口应道：“是啊。你看爸爸他们都睡了，我觉得也是该睡了。明天早上早点起床效率会更高。”

“的确如此。”L也关上了电脑，然后猫着腰走进了房间。“今天的效率很低。毕竟太久都没有新情报了。”

“嗯。”夜神月看着L直接滚上了床，忍不住说道：“你都不洗澡的吗。”

“我一般早上起来洗。”L拉上了被子，“放心吧，我身上不会很臭。”

我当然知道。夜神月忍不住吊着眼睛看了他一眼，懒得再跟他扯，走进了浴室。

夜神月的背影将L的视线钉在了门口，过了好一会儿，L才莫名其妙地笑了起来，然后将大拇指覆到了下唇上，仿佛可以从中尝到什么甜蜜的味道。

“抑制剂是什么味道的，真想尝一下呢。”

6.

已经连续五天没有进展，搜查总部气氛陷入了凝重和胶着之中。不得不说L的耐性确实很好，他不但没有表露出烦躁和不安，反而开始过起了比较正常的生活。每天晚上12点准时睡觉，早上6点起床，丝毫不留给夜神月试探的时间。

明明说了是为了“聊聊关于KIRA案件和性别之间的关系的一些猜想”而留在这里，如今却变成了一种变相的软禁。夜神月感到不妙，但他只能等待。等待弥海砂的信件到达，然后让事情出现一些转机。

弥海砂这次的信件到得实在太慢了。他甚至开始猜想弥海砂是不是已经暴露了身份被抓到了某个地方。但是不知是有意还是无意的，在这天傍晚，外出调查回来的松田风尘仆仆地倒在了沙发上，然后满面花痴地感叹道：“有个叫MISAMISA的模特今天在东京签售新写真呢。最近的新人模特都好可爱啊。”

“松田君还真是惬意呢。这个时候还顾着看美女。”夜神月端起咖啡喝了一口，用开玩笑的语气说道。

“没有没有，只是路过。”松田连忙红着脸摆着手说，“因为实在太引人注目了，排队的人很多啊。”

那家伙现在已经红到这个地步了吗？

夜神月心中有一丝不悦，但稍微放下了心来。

如果只是这样的话，那至少，她还是安全的。而弥海砂绝对不会逆忤自己的命令，因此信件到达是迟早的事情。而只要信件一到，他就可以按计划进行一切。

“月君，今天晚上能否晚点睡呢？”L突然转过椅子，看着坐在沙发上的夜神月说道。

“有什么事吗？”

“今天，我有一些灵感，无论如何都想与月君分享一些关于KIRA案件的猜想和情报。”

“听起来会很有趣。”夜神月点头同意，然后又说道：“不过，能不能先等我洗完澡呢？现在已经十一点了，我想先去冲个澡让头脑清醒一下。”

“请便。”L从椅子上起身，走向了房间。“那，我先去房间等你。”

“好的，我尽快。”

在夜神月的贴身衬衫内侧有一个隐蔽的口袋，那里装着他的最后两颗抑制剂。一般来说，抑制剂一个月只需要服用一次。但根据那份资料上所写，为了防止突发情况，夜神月还是决定将服用周期定为三天一次。这样说来，还有一个星期的时间足够和L周旋，弥海砂的信件应该可以在这七天内到达，实在不行再想办法。

在满是水汽的镜子面前，夜神月迷迷糊糊地可以看到自己过分白皙的皮肤和纤细的四肢，他知道这是Omega的身体的天生“恩赐”。但他无法感谢这一切，只因它给他的麻烦远远大于欢愉。

浴室内的蒸汽熏得他有些头晕，看来并没有起到让头脑清醒的效果。本来也是，这只是为了找个地方服用抑制剂的借口，为了防止L的信息素影响，他一般都选择在睡觉前吞下一颗白色的药片。夜神月从浴室里走了出来，然后推开门坐在了床边。

“今天的空调是不是温度太高了。”夜神月一边扣紧衬衫纽扣一边随口说道，感觉到房间的空气令他有些难受。L看了一眼空调的显示温度，然后说：“并没有，如同往常一样。”

“哦，那可能是我水温开高了。”并不打算在这个问题上过多纠结，夜神月穿上了外套，“现在开始吧，已经不早了。”

“虽然我是想尽早开始，不过月君的情况看起来不太妙呢。”L的眼睛死死盯住夜神月的脸，大拇指划过苍白的嘴唇，带着一丝真假莫辨的关切，“月君是发烧了吗？脸很红。”

“是吗？”夜神月起身，走到穿衣镜前粗略地看了看自己的脸。的确，象牙白的肤色上有一丝潮红，大概是浴室缺氧造成的。他相信服用了多年的抑制剂不可能在这时候出差错，因此他并没有过多在意，只是对L说：“没事，应该是浴室缺氧。要说什么现在就说吧。”

“既然月君说没关系，那就先不管了。”L从旁边的柜子底部拿出一份资料，“这是我对于KIRA的人格分析，你可以看看。”

接过那一叠纸，夜神月仔细地看了起来。在阅读了几行后，夜神月不得不承认L或许比他自己还要了解他。其中所涉及的心理分析不仅在角度上详尽得接近完美，在内容上更是令他无法反驳，而其中的“正义感”“神”等词汇更是令他在心中不禁暗骂L太过自大。但可惜的是L并不会因此改变他的观点，因此当夜神月看到最后一页时，夜神月的视线凝固了。

——结论：KIRA是Omega的可能性，高达86.667%。

这个答案由上文很多分析综合而成，而尤其是在强奸犯的死亡数量这方面，L做了非常多的分析。强奸犯多为Alpha，他们拥有很多Beta警察无法制裁的力量，因此常常逍遥法外。而通常Omega，对于强奸犯，有一种本能上的痛恨。

因为他们是Alpha的附庸，是被标记一次之后就被决定了一辈子的可怜虫。

夜神月虽然自诩在心理上是一个绝对的Alpha，并且他拥有绝对不亚于L的侦查力的反侦查力，但他确实无法脱离对强奸犯的痛恨。他觉得这种随意就毁掉别人一辈子的人比一般的罪犯更为可恨，因此绝对要抹杀。或许就像亚当和夏娃被逐出伊甸园之后人类世世代代都留有对蛇的痛恨一般，这种心理是与生俱来的，是一种天性。又或许，也是出于一种同情和惧怕。

看到夜神月的半晌沉默，L开口说：“月君有什么疑问吗？”

“我觉得很多分析不无道理，甚至可以说很有说服力。”夜神月合上资料递给L，神色镇定自若，“但是我觉得你忽略了一点，你所有的猜想都是建立在‘KIRA是Omega’这个条件上的。其实你也完全明白，KIRA若是Alpha，这些事情也是可以做的。为什么非要假设他为Omega？”

“看来月君真是不好骗啊。”L装模作样地叹了口气，仿佛遗憾得有些痛心疾首，“不过，我觉得KIRA是Omega的原因，并不止这些。”

“怎么说？”夜神月一边提出问题，一遍解开了外套的纽扣。“顺便，温度真的有点太高了。能将空调开低一点吗？”

“与其让空气降温，不如先让月君降温更为有效一些。”在来不及反应的空当中，L突然起身，用一个极为流畅的空手道动作将夜神月拉到了床上，并用膝关节压住了他的手肘。

“龙崎，你干什么！”夜神月的眼睛里冒出了怒火，他讨厌这种被压制得无法动弹的境况。但L表现出的态度游刃有余到令人气恼，他只是用着如往常一般波澜不惊的语气说道：“月君不是空手搏击很厉害吗？现在怎么动不了了呢。”

的确，如果在往常，这个程度的动作夜神月是可以反击的，但不知为何在今天，他的身体无法使上往日三分之一的力气，仿佛肌肉都失去了收缩的能力。

“月君看起来似乎还有些没有搞清楚状况，那我来给月君解释一下吧。”看着夜神月满是愤恨而又略带困惑的的眼神，L埋下头，牙齿轻轻地啃咬夜神月发红的耳垂，在他耳边小声说道：“月君，你发情了呢。”

7.

仿佛就在一瞬间，夜神月就感受到了一种异常气息的包围。从走进这个房间开始，他就察觉到了那种令他燥热不安的气息，但那时他并未意识到这就是L的信息素。感觉全身的力量都在缓缓抽离，夜神月喘着气，愤愤地开口：“混蛋！你……”

“没错，我也在吃抑制剂哦。不过是Alpha专用的。”L过长的刘海在他苍白的脸上投下一片暗影，逆着晃眼的水晶吊灯，夜神月可以看到他脸上少见的欢愉表情，“这就是为什么月君察觉不到我的信息素的原因。不过今天例外。”

的确，夜神月从来就没有闻过L的信息素是什么味道。他身上总是弥漫着淡淡的奶油和英式香皂的气味，闻起来温顺而不具有攻击性。或许大部分人第一次看见他会误以为是Beta或Omega。

只有夜神月明白，这个男人，绝对是个不折不扣的Alpha。

“滚！不要碰我！”想到这里的夜神月的愤怒中有了一丝恐慌，用尽所有力气向L吼道。他的全身开始颤抖如身处冰窖，但从深处升腾起来的高温又让他几乎融化。他只有在那该死的Alpha气息的包围下，绝望地开始出现生理反应。

“月君，你知道吗。”L一边不紧不慢地解着他的衬衫纽扣，一边慢条斯理地说道，仿佛只是在与他进行一场无关紧要的闲谈，“打一开始，我就怀疑你是个Omega。你的身边不乏Omega，但她们的身上从来未有过你身上的味道，而你的身上也从来没有过别人的味道。太过干净的东西总是容易引起别人的怀疑，你这点都不明白吗？”

夜神月并没有回答他，这个时候这些东西对他来说都毫无意义。他紧闭着眼睛不让恐惧的神色流出，但他能清楚地感受到自己的身体一寸一寸地被那双冰凉的手恶心地抚摸，下身一团火热，同时有不知名的液体在身后分泌而出，沾湿了股间。

——好想杀了他。

难以抑制的恨意在心底翻滚，他睁开眼睛，愤愤地说道：“L，我不知道你凭什么在那么多的Alpha中怀疑我是Omega，但我更不能理解的是你凭什么在那么多的Omega中怀疑我是KIRA。你要怀疑我我没有办法，但如果你想借此羞辱我，这是没有意义的。”夜神月，微微喘了一口气，极力想让自己显得冷静，但他的声音在止不住的颤抖，“你是我最好的朋友，你应该明白，我不想变成任何人的附属品，包括你。你如果真的怀疑我是KIRA，你可以囚禁我，可以用所有方式去调查我，我一定会配合你去洗净自己的嫌疑，但是你不可以这样。”

“月君，事到如今，我觉得这是调查你的最好方法。”L并没有停下他的动作，他已经成功地将夜神月的衬衫和裤子都解了开来——比起全裸，这种半脱半掩的方式更令人感到兴奋。

“龙崎，拜托你，”夜神月的声音已经没有了最初的气势汹汹，听起来显得无力，带有示弱式的妥协意味。Alpha的信息素让他的精神力大为耗损，他知道自己说服L的可能性接近零，但他仍然在绝望地做着最后的尝试，“你不可以这样。你不是说过吗，我们是朋友。”

“如果月君真的这样想的话，我不会做这样的事情。”L扯下夜神月早已湿淋淋的内裤，一只手直接握住了那涨红的前端，语气仍是不改的淡漠，“但是我想，这样的方式会更加适合你。”

冰凉的手指重重地擦过敏感的铃口，夜神月的全身都忍不住颤抖了起来。比起L替他手淫带来的快感，后穴的感觉更加不容忽略。他可以感觉到那从未被人碰触过的羞耻地带已经忍不住下流地收缩了起来，从其中传来的空虚感更是令他难以忍受。

“月君的这里，看起来很想要呢。”L将夜神月的大腿分开，饶有兴致地盯着那处小小的穴口，“原来这就是我要进去的地方啊。流了好多水。真的那么想做吗？”

“混蛋……”夜神月除了喘息之外，只能含糊不清地骂上几句。他知道今天绝对贞操难保，他只希望自己可以留一点最后的尊严。若是现在大声喊叫引来了其他人反而更加不妙，若是让众人知道了L标记了自己，若是有一天L死了，自己恐怕会第一个被怀疑。

“在我的印象里，月君很少说脏话。”L试探性地将两根手指插进了小穴，并很满意地感受到了小穴的收缩和夜神月浑身止不住的颤抖，“这里好紧，真的可以进去吗？原来Omega的这里这么紧啊。”

“闭嘴！”听到Omega这个词的夜神月气得眼睛发红，终于忍不住吼道。没错，他无法避免这种下流的反应，这具身体与生俱来的淫荡令他感到绝望，但这并不意味着他就能接受自己是一个Omega的事实。他不是谁的附庸品，就算身体被标记了，他的灵魂也不会属于任何一个人。

他要成为这个世界正义的准绳，他要改变这个世界的肮脏和邪恶，他要成为新世界的神。

L面对他过激的反应，有片刻的愣神，但他很快就恢复了手中的动作，并一言不发。他只在夜神月的下半身动作，从来不对他的上半身动手。夜神月知道这大概是L在维护他最后一点可怜的自尊，但他仍然没有办法平息怒气。

“月君，我要进去了。”

L的声音带有一丝与往日不同的沙哑，作为一个Alpha，在这种情况下无法避免地会有些难以自持。他将手指从夜神月濡湿一片的后穴中抽了出来，然后将粗长的阴茎径直插了进去。那一瞬间牵动的痛觉和快感的神经让夜神月的大脑一片空白，羞耻的自觉已经被本能打败。他害怕自己马上就会像那黄色视频里的那个Omega一样，被操到丧失理智，沦为情欲的奴隶。

“嗯……真紧。”L进入之后，并没有马上开始动作，内壁的紧致让他倒吸一口气。夜神月的前端已经高高翘起，似乎随时就会喷射出来。但是Omega的身体光靠手淫当然是没有办法满足的，所以L决定不去碰它，等着夜神月自己靠交配获得完全的高潮。

毕竟要征服一个流着狼血的Omega，并不是一件容易的事情。

夜神月断断续续地喘息着，他的后穴被Alpha巨大的性器完全地撑开，阴茎上的纹路带着灼人的高温刺激着内壁的每一个细胞。他不得不承认这种感觉是一种难以言喻的美妙，是在自己十八年的人生中从未有过的充实感。他看着L苍白的脸上浮现了淡淡的红色，那双漆黑一片的眼眸中也多了一丝别样的疯狂。

是因为自己吗。

感觉有什么东西在心底被挖掘了出来，带着血肉模糊的疼痛感。他不知道那是什么，是不是也是交配时产生的生理反应，但他忍不住伸出手，抓住那过长的黑发，然后用尽全力地拽下来。

“月君是想要接吻吗？”L俯身看着夜神月赤红的眼睛，轻声问道。滚烫的汗水从高挺的鼻梁滑落，滴到了夜神月的脸上。夜神月怔怔地迟疑了一会儿，别过了脸。

“还是……不要了。”

一切都是费洛蒙的作用。他想。如果被就此支配，那就等于认输。

L察觉到了夜神月的矛盾表情，他没有说话，只是默默俯下头，在夜神月的嘴角轻轻擦过嘴唇，然后咬住了他的耳垂肆意舔弄。

这场高贵的围猎，才刚刚开始。

夜神月的全身止不住的战栗，说不清他发自内心的是厌恶还是渴求。他夹着L粗大性器的后穴开始难耐地收缩，并分泌了更多的淫液。L也明白此刻一场激烈的性爱是他所需要的，所以他将夜神月的腿抬了起来，然后狠狠地开始抽插。

“嗯……嗯啊……啊……”

还没等大脑适应如此激烈的动作，夜神月的身体就已经率先出现了反应。从深处传来的甜美快感已经完全击败了疼痛，只余羞耻感在隐隐作祟。他的呻吟带上了难耐和舒爽，从下身传来的欢愉感觉中又夹杂着欲壑难填的空虚，这样的感觉令他忍不住动起了腰，渴求更深的进入。

“很快就习惯了，”L的呼吸开始紊乱了起来，但他的动作仍然坚实有力，可以触及最深的敏感点，“不愧是月君。”

夜神月的听觉神经仿佛在此时也被弱化，他只能迷迷糊糊地听到L的声音，却无法理解他在说什么。他的眼前是一片迷离的水光，一切的感官都只聚集在下身遍及全身的支配性快感之中，失去了思考的能力。他的前端在L一次深插之际喷射而出，那一瞬间产生的巨大愉悦浪潮仿佛就要将他吞噬。内壁突然的紧缩让L的动作出现一刹那的迟疑，但他并不打算这么快结束，所以他不顾夜神月高潮过后敏感了几倍的神经，毅然决然地继续动作。

“停下来……停……龙崎……我要……杀了你……啊……”

前方高潮的余韵还没有消散，后方的火辣辣的快感又在刚刚片刻平息的身体上燃烧了起来。更令夜神月感到惊恐的是，他可以感觉到L的进入越来越深，已经触及到了一处他从未了解过的地域。他开始害怕了起来，忍不住逃避L的动作。但已经被完全开发的生殖道对Alpha的阴茎的渴求超乎了他的想象，而且他没有办法在力气都被抽干的情况下将L一拳打倒。焦躁和痛苦、厌恶和快感一起袭上了他的心头，他的嘴唇颤抖着吐出求饶的语句，身体也害怕地往后缩。

“不要，龙崎……”在眼眶里忍住了太久的屈辱的泪水终于忍不住滚落，明明已经到了这个地步，他却还是没有办法悦纳这个结果，“不要……不准标记我！”

嘶哑的哭喊从疲惫的声带中发出，带有出离了夜神月本人的狼狈和恐慌。他不能被标记，一旦被标记就意味着自己一辈子都要受这个男人的牵制，抑制剂将对他再也不起作用，他只会对着这个人恶心地发情——然后成为千万个命运普通而凄凉的Omega中的一个，在生育和圈养中了却一生。

带着难以名状的苦涩感，L伸出一只手抚上了夜神月水痕斑驳的脸。夜神月却狠狠地将他的手打开，然后语气决然地说：“你要是敢标记我，我真的会杀了你。”

“那，请便。”L收回了手，眼神恢复了冷淡和沉着，仿佛从未为眼前之景所动。他在用力顶弄了几下后，打开了结。

感觉到深处一阵撕裂般的痛楚，夜神月绝望地闭上了双眼。

在一片黑暗中，他仿佛看见了他的羽翼被一把火焚烧殆尽，然后他从神的王座上跌了下来，坠入了无尽的深渊。

而在他失去意识之前，那个令他憎恶的声音在耳边如同梦呓一般地响起。

“月君，你已经，被我标记了。”

8.

在一片光怪陆离的梦境的侵扰之后，夜神月挣扎着睁开了沉重的眼皮。如同以往一样在黑暗中闪烁着红光的监视设备，过于洁净的消毒水气味和闪着蓝光的屏幕，夜神月有一刹那的错觉，似乎这只是在搜查总部度过的一个平凡的夜晚。

然而下一秒从下身牵扯起来的疼痛感和喉咙里的焦灼感将他从错觉中拉了出来。他感觉头痛欲裂，呼吸里都带有血的腥味。而这一切的始作俑者仍然如往常一样半蹲在电脑前，只留给他一个沉默和遥远的背影。

这时候他才想起来，他被标记了。被这个连真实名字都不知道的男人永远地套上了一具枷锁。刹那间的清醒瞬间在心里激起了剧烈的恐慌，他掀开被子，眼前的床单在昏暗中仍可以看得出它的洁白纯净，自己的双腿之间也并没有他想象中的恶心的痕迹。

但是，从后面传来的被扩张过的感觉如此清晰，让他不得不相信那一切并不是梦境。

没错，他和L做爱了。L将精液灌入了他的身体，他的身体从此植入了另一个人的信息素，永远散发着一个他最恨的人的气息。

“月君，你醒了啊。”前面的人影咬着手指转了过来。看见那丝毫没有改变的，一如既往的淡漠神色，夜神月的心中冒出了难以抑制的怒火。但他明白此时就算将L暴打一顿也无济于事，所以他只能语气平静地说出令他感到无限羞愤的话。

“……有避孕药吗。”

“已经给你吃过了。还有抑制剂。”L走了过来，似乎无视夜神月周围的超高气压，“当然，我也吃了。没有人会发现我标记了你。”

仿佛有什么东西哽住了喉咙，夜神月想说些什么，又说不出口。杀意在他的胸口翻腾，但更令他难受的，是那暂时被荷尔蒙支配着的神经在隐隐作祟。他在L走出房门的那一刻，似乎终于体会到了什么叫做由内而外的崩溃。

不管是身体，还是灵魂。

他现在，或许已经杀不掉他了。

在简单地洗了脸之后，夜神月穿上衣服去了大厅。双腿间那处隐秘地带仍然在摩擦中产生不适的感觉，但并不如开始那会儿疼痛。这具身体是为与Alpha结合而生，因此不会因为性交给他带来太大的困扰。然而，他的心情却没有办法恢复得如此迅速。他尽力使面色显得平和，然后和搜查总部其他人若无其事地打招呼。

“今天看起来有些不太精神呢，月。是没睡好吗？”夜神总一郎看着儿子显得疲惫的脸色，不安地问道。

“没事，爸爸。因为案件的事情，跟龙崎聊到有点晚。”

“这样啊……”夜神总一郎点点头，“还是要注意身体。晚上早点睡。”

“是。”夜神月随口应和着，瞟了一眼L的身影，然后坐在了沙发上。

L那个家伙到底在想些什么？那样的行为究竟有何意义呢？夜神月拿着手里的资料，心里却烦躁不安。就算他已经发现了自己是Omega，但并没有物证表明自己就是KIRA。如果这场标记纯粹是出于L的个人行为，那……

那就太过分了。

夜神月想到这里，心里的愤懑又增加了几分。他恨不得现在就把眼前所谓的“KIRA人格分析”撕个粉碎，然后狠狠揍上他一顿。

明明已经做到了这个份上，还要装什么？

为什么……

“月君。”L的声音在空气中冷不丁地响起，然后他转过头来，“第二KIRA的信件终于来了，给你看看吧？”

“好。”他站起身，如往常一样地走到了L的身旁，随意地一只手撑在桌子上。看着L那苍白骨感的手指熟练地操作着电脑，他忽然觉得，似乎只有自己，落入了这个名为标记的桃色圈套。

“什么时候到的？今天吗？”为了缓解这种难以名状的不快，夜神月随口问道。

“不。”L却抬起头来，“已经到了三天了。”

9.

非常难得的，夜神月今天得以和他的父亲一起回家。在那条熟悉的路上，两人却各怀心事，一路无言。夜神月明白，L已经取得了所有人的信任。而自己，却因为他的信任而遭到了戏弄。

无论如何，此刻都不能再走错一步。如果说这一局他已经被L吃死，那么他必须在接下来，狠狠地扳回来，无论付出何等代价。

“月。”

“什么事，爸爸？”

夜神月停下了上楼的脚步，看着站在门口的夜神总一郎。过度的忧愁和操劳让这位不满五十的局长白发稀疏，额头和嘴侧的皱纹拖出长长的弧度。他的眉间总是有化不开的沉重，让他看起来比他的实际年龄老了十多岁。

不是没有过任何的对于家人的愧疚，但是与夜神总一郎一样的，他有更为沉重的事业要去完成。

“月，对不起。”夜神总一郎脱下眼镜，眼神充满了沉重的歉意，“第二KIRA的信件其实三天前就到了，但是L不让我们告诉你。我明明知道他在怀疑你，但是我什么都做不了。”

“没关系的。爸爸。”夜神月露出一个释然的微笑，“L怀疑我这也是没有办法的事情。只要能推进调查进度，这种事情我并不在意。”

“还有……”夜神总一郎的脸上的颓败的表情开始加深，“你的抑制剂，是我换掉的。”

房间的空气安静得仿佛已经凝固，夜神月可以清楚地听到厨房的水龙头没有关紧的水滴声。他无论如何都没有想到，他已经，连他的父亲的信任都已经失去了。

“啊，是吗？”夜神月的手心沁出了汗液，他只想快速逃离这快要令他疯掉的场面。他承认对于夜神总一郎，他第一次起了杀意。

不过，暂时还没有到非做不可的时候。

“没事的。我和L什么都没有发生。你看我不还是好好的吗。”夜神月一副无所谓的模样，“如果说因为性别被怀疑的话，我也真是有够冤的。不过爸爸，我是一名Alpha——你难道还不了解我吗？我吃那种药是因为想隐藏自己的性别。KIRA搜查部的大家也应该这样做，这样可以避免KIRA利用费洛蒙来对付我们。”

“的确是个好主意。”夜神总一郎灰蒙蒙的眼睛亮了起来，“我明天去问问他们的意见。”

“好的。”夜神月转身上了楼，“我很累了，先去休息了。”

如果说这一切都是有预谋的，那么有多少东西是假的？

夜神月躺在床上，回想着这几天发生的一切。

凭空增加的资料内容，迟到的录音带，被替换的抑制剂。还有那荒唐的标记。

这一切，都是假的吧。只不过是为了束缚自己而设下的圈套。

明明打算通过与L之间的信任来取胜，如今却因这“信任”使自己吃了苦头。这种错误不应该犯——利用敌人的感情，本就是个错误。在思考了片刻之后，夜神月从枕头下面拿出手机，给弥海砂发了一条短信。

10.

第二天，弥海砂来得比他想象中更早。他明白这个Omega女孩对他的绝对忠诚，所以他并不打算过分去追究信件的事情。因为毕竟，她一切都是按照夜神月的安排行动的。只是这一次已经弄巧成拙，那转换成Alpha语气的信件内容和“不再与KIRA合作”的宣言很明显已经不能取得L的信任，L或许已经断定了KIRA和第二KIRA的联手。到了这个时候，再轻举妄动将会非常危险。

所以……

“海砂。”

“是！”夜神月过分温柔的声音让打扮得花枝招展的女孩忍不住浑身一颤，连忙应答了一声。

“你希望我幸福吗？”

“当然！月的幸福就是海砂的幸福！”弥海砂的眼睛里充满的，是对眼前这个男人的无限爱意。他是她的神，是她活着的全部目的。夜神月抱住她纤细的肩膀，轻轻地说：“那如果有人阻碍我们的幸福，该怎么办？”

“那……海砂会帮你杀掉他！”

“那你能帮我杀掉L吗？”

轻柔吐出的字眼内容却充满怨毒，弥海砂疑惑地抬起了头。

“L阻碍了我们的幸福吗？”

“没错。他阻碍了我的路，必须要杀掉他。”

“好，那你带我去见他。只要看见了他的脸，海砂就可以杀掉他。”弥海砂轻松地笑着，仿佛只是答应了一件无关紧要的小事。她身后的死神却面露愠怒之色，长长的骨节组成的手臂抬了起来，威胁性地指着夜神月。

“夜神月，你要是敢让海砂陷入危险境地，我一定会杀了你。”

面对来自异界力量的压迫，夜神月的额头冒出了冷汗。但他有弥海砂的爱情作为筹码，所以他知道自己无需过分惧怕。弥海砂苦苦哀求着莱姆，希望她可以允许自己杀掉L。在几分钟的磨合和妥协之后，莱姆放下了手臂，无奈地说：“既然这样，那我去帮你杀掉L。但是，你绝对要让海砂幸福。”

“海砂爱我。只要我能幸福，海砂就能获得幸福。”夜神月一只手抚摸着少女温柔芬芳的金发，一边说道。他已经喜形于色，琥珀色的眼睛里流露出了疯狂的色泽。他甚至无法相信，这么轻易的，他就可以杀掉L了。

他在弥海砂走了之后，仍然没有从这喜悦中脱离出来。他终于可以一雪前耻，将那个目中无人自以为是的家伙永远地抹杀，然后垫着他的尸体，向新世界迈出一大步。

再也不会有如此大的困难去阻碍他，他再也不会有这样的对手。夜神月感到一种胜券在握的快意。他拿起了手边黑色的笔记本，上面的名字数不胜数，但他却没有办法记住任意一张脸。

而他会记住的那张脸，将不会在这个笔记本上留下名字。

夜神月忽然有点怅然，他的手指轻轻抚过自己的嘴唇，上面还残留着弥海砂的唇膏的花香味。但他却无法记起那柔软的红唇的温度，唯一在此时闯入他的脑海的，是那个耻辱的夜晚，L在他的嘴角边，轻轻擦过的冰冷的唇。

猝不及防的，他的心脏仿佛被狠狠地踢了一脚。他愣了神，转而又自嘲般的笑了起来。

“……开什么玩笑。”

再次走进搜查总部的大楼，夜神月感觉到自己的情感发生了一些改变。他每每看着L，就仿佛看着一个即将死去的绝症患者。他说不清这是什么样的一种感觉，是怜悯或是痛恨。他希望他马上就死去，但是又用各种各样的理由告诉莱姆不要此时下手。仿佛是有什么东西，介于灵魂和阴影之间的某些物质，让他的心境发生了变化。

但无论如何变化，都不可能改变夜神月杀掉L的决心。

夜神月站在L的旁边，看着他一次又一次地播放弥海砂送来的录像带。他此刻并不对弥海砂那几乎是他亲自操刀的录音带而感兴趣，他只是静静地看着L盯着屏幕的侧脸。L的头发很长，几乎看不见他的额头。明明眼睛已经很大，却因长期熬夜导致的黑眼圈看起来增加了一倍。他的鼻梁很高，让人联想到苍白冰凉的雪山。而他的嘴唇，是没有什么血色的，冰冷的，却带着滚烫的触感。

为什么自己会知道呢？

夜神月缓过神来，忽然发觉L也在看着他。一瞬间，气氛就尴尬了起来。

“月君，我脸上有什么东西吗？”L摸了摸自己的脸。

“没有。”夜神月将视线移开，看向了屏幕。

“哦。”L没有再追问下去，继续动起了鼠标。夜神月以为这样就被放过了，可是在互相沉默了几分钟之后，L却突然开口道：“月君，其实我心里很不甘心。”

“怎么了？”

“明明是你被我标记了。为什么，更加在意的人是我呢？”L敲击键盘的手指停了下来，转过头看着夜神月。“为什么月君看起来丝毫不在意？难道月君觉得，被谁标记都无所谓吗？”

眼前那双漆黑到空洞的眼睛让他焦躁了起来，一种难以言喻的耻辱、愤怒和苦涩在瞬间全部涌上心头。他没有想到L竟然会说这样的话，堂而皇之地将他自己当成受害者，然后来质问自己。

算了，反正他也活不久了。

夜神月握紧的拳又松开来，他可以克制住自己不跟L发生正面冲突，但是他却不知道怎么回应他这个问题。如果说因为最近身体里Omega信息素浓度的增加让他对于L的反应开始变得迟缓，那他别无他法。

“是。无所谓。”夜神月冷冷地回答道，“龙崎，你的不可一世应该改改了。不是每个人都会心甘情愿地被你玩弄，我不是傻瓜。你不要妄图通过这种方式来控制我。”

“……是吗。”L在听了他的回答之后，有几秒的愣神。然后他继续看起了资料，仿佛之前的对话从来没有发生过。

对于这个人的无可理喻的行为实在是无法忍受，夜神月转身准备离开了大厅。

“月君。”

“你还有什么事？”夜神月不耐烦地回头，语气已经相当不善。

“我已经跟局长交代过，要是这几天我死了，月君就是KIRA。”L拿起一块方糖，投入咖啡中，那苦涩的液体跳跃出的水珠溅到了L的鼻尖上。夜神月冷笑一声，说道：“既然L你已经怀疑我到了这个地步，你为什么不直接把我抓起来？”

夜神月的声音不由得大了起来，带着压抑已久的愤怒掷地有声。L怔怔地看了他一会儿，然后从地上捡起滚落的方糖，扔进了垃圾桶。

“因为，我希望月君，不是KIRA。”

平淡的语句，却带有着悲伤的情愫。静静地说完后，L将那杯过甜的咖啡灌入了喉咙，选择了缄默。

夜神月走到楼下，发觉天空乌云密布，一场大雨似乎转瞬即至。仿佛被冰冷潮湿的空气所感染，消融中的惆怅和蔓延的决绝终于在漫天朦胧的灰色和蓝色间，在他的心里，痛楚地灼烧了起来。

11.

到底，是什么东西改变了呢？

窗外的雨一直没有停过，暗黑的乌云翻腾如起伏的海洋，巨大的雨声贯彻了整座城市。近日台风的造访让日本饱受雷雨天气的侵扰，连绵不断的闷雷和闪电让夜神月不得不在家里待上几天。

其实，他也很想在家里待上几天，好让自己能远离那荷尔蒙的影响，冷静地思考问题。

要杀掉一个罪犯，他有成千上万种方法让他死得无人知晓，但对于L，他却不知怎么让他死得顺理成章。L足不出户，往来的人相当有限，若是死得莫名其妙，一定会被怀疑。但若是用心脏麻痹的方式，那就明目张胆地表示了这是KIRA所为。更何况如果L真的说了那句话，那么自己在那之后被抓起来也并不是不可能。

所以，到底应该怎么办？

夜神月的心里感到一阵烦躁。他从未遇过如此困窘的境地。或许，在他原来的计划中，他并不打算这么快就杀掉L，但是现在，他却迫切地想让那个人消失，执拗地想马上从他的枷锁中脱离出来。但是显而易见的是，L比他冷静得多，他在他的面前可以游刃有余地玩弄他，用一些谎言和幻象令他乱了阵地。

这样一种敌意，已经超越于立场上的对立。

在心烦意乱中，手机突然响起。窗外的雨已经小了一些，但雷声仍然从云层中隐隐约约地传来。

在雷雨天气打电话，这家伙命够大的。

“月君，你现在能来一趟总部吗？”

“可是外面还在下雨。有急事吗？”

“不算很急吧。如果月君不方便，就算了。”

第一次听到L这种妥协性的问句，夜神月一时间不知道如何回答。沉默的听筒对面是哗啦啦的雨声，在夜神月想好答句之前就换成了忙音。在短暂的考虑之后，夜神月放下了手机，拿起伞出了门。

到达搜查总部的时候，夜神月全身已经湿了一半。渡拿来了毛巾和备用的衬衫，上面有淡淡的英式香皂和奶油味。夜神月拒绝了那拥有令人不快的味道的衣服，然后打算先去找L。

“如果你要找龙崎的话，他在天台上面。”渡将夜神月手里的湿毛巾接过来，然后递给了他另一条干的。夜神月接了过来，然后上了天台。

楼顶的风显然比平地上更大。在一片茫茫的雨中，夜神月只能看到一个模糊的侧影。那侧影被被天空染成了灰色，看起来似乎遥不可及。

仿佛被减去了所有的煽情对白，他们站立着，却不发一言，似乎天地之间只有雨声作为这场景唯一的伴奏。在一段沉默过后，L好不容易才转过头。他从夜神月的身边走过，拿走了他手里的毛巾。

“走吧。”

虽然还不知道L在干什么，夜神月觉得一直站在雨里并不是个好主意。感受到头发的水滴在脸上不断地划过，他跟着L下了楼。

他到这里来是干什么呢？他想问，却不知道怎么问出口。那个男人站在雨中的身影看起来太过无助，孤独透明得仿佛就要消失。就那么一瞬间，他感觉到了内心的隐隐的动摇。

但是，那是不可能的。

夜神月走在L的后面，他们并行在光线昏暗的楼梯道上。L的全身湿淋淋的，黏在身上的白色T恤勾勒出他凸出的脊椎，深蓝色的牛仔裤滴着水，在地上拖出深色的痕迹。

这个人和这个人存在过的一切，都要被他亲手扼杀。

“龙崎，你今天叫我来到底是有什么事？”

夜神月在关上房门之后首先开了口。他觉得这样的沉默多少有点诡异，而他总不能白白就陪他淋一场雨。L却并没有回答他的问题，在缓缓地擦干自己的头发之后，他一只手伸向了夜神月的脚，然后说：“月君的脚也全部湿了。作为补偿，我帮你擦吧。”

“不用了。”夜神月似乎因遭到戏弄而感到微微恼怒，“如果你在雷雨天气打电话给我的目的只是为了叫我出来陪你淋雨的话，这点小事算得了什么呢。”

L的动作停滞了下来。他抬起头，看着坐在床上的夜神月，露出了一个有些困惑却更加令人感到悲伤的表情。

“月君，你从小到大，说过一句真话吗。”

略显沙哑而低沉的声音，低垂的眼睛，苍白的肤色和下垂的头发，夜神月第一次感到了一种来自于非恐惧之外的感觉的压迫。然而他的内心从未如此柔软，他足以用他的所有伪装去面对突如其来的试探。

“有的时候，假话不一定是伤人的。或许真相更加令人痛苦。”夜神月淡淡说道，“在这种时候，我会选择说谎。”

“早就猜到你会这么说。真会说呐。”

“龙崎才是，总是说一些假话。”

“在说谎这方面，我们是彼此彼此吧。”

“你也真是……”

夜神月并不想将这种对白进行下去。这种人人都懂的道理，不必再包装之后漂亮地说出来。一切的谎言都根植于错误，没有谁会愿意无缘无故的说谎。那对他而言，最大的错误是什么呢？

是和L的相遇吗？是捡到死亡笔记吗？还是从第一次睁开眼睛开始，他就不应该看到这个世界的丑恶？

然而对于这种愚蠢的问题，他不打算去思考。他现在应该是无暇去顾及这些虚无之物，一心地看着前方的道路。身旁这个男人，他不会是自己的救赎，他只会是自己这条荒芜道路上的绊脚石。所以，不应该产生任何多余的感情，无论他是否真的，真的贴近过自己的坚硬的心。

而就在他失神之时，房间却突然陷入了黑暗之中。夜神月还没来得及发出疑问，就被一只手捂住了嘴。那冰凉的手掌和触感让他感到恐慌，被刻意尘封的记忆瞬间又被唤醒。在不知所措间，他感觉到了信息素浓度的陡然升高，这种无法抗拒的刺激让他刚刚被擦干的身体又开始升温，冒出汗液。

“月君，请让我，看看真正的你吧。”

刻意压低的语调，一如既往的平淡语气，其中却夹杂着令夜神月不易察觉的波澜。或许是被荷尔蒙麻痹了神经，夜神月在微微一怔之后，就放弃了无意义的反抗和刻薄的言语。L的手指顺着他的锁骨向下抚摸，陌生又熟悉的感觉让他浑身止不住地战栗，下身也开始兴奋起来。脖颈处传来一阵刺痛，应该是L的牙齿正在他的皮肤上毫不留情地啃咬。他在资料上看过，这种行为是Alpha最原始的标记方式，象征着发自内心的占有欲。即使他们在第一次做的时候，什么痕迹都没有留下。

为什么，会让他做下去呢？

夜神月茫然地盯着天花板一角微微闪烁的红光，仿佛听到了体内的某一幽暗之处的水流声，它在黑暗之中冒着气泡，令他快要窒息，而这个时候，柔软冰凉的物体覆上了他的唇，他呆滞了很久之后才意识到这是接吻。

他一定是疯了才会做这种事情，即使他的头脑如此清醒，他也认为自己一定是被费洛蒙麻痹了理智。而在某一个刹那，他感觉到有什么液体从自己的脸上划过，那温热的触感却灼伤了他的皮肤。

为什么，L要这么做呢。

标记和束缚的目的已经达到，他大可不必再做这样多余的事情。明明他知道，Alpha和Omega之间的联系，可以通过性交加深，并且那种联系会在一方死亡之后，仍然继续下去，另一方会被孤独永无止境地角逐，直至生命的终结。

这一种类似于捆绑的诅咒，是对残忍的自己的惩罚吗。

但是他从一开始就做好了这样的觉悟，孤独于他，又算得了什么呢？

毕竟在这场游戏中，谁比谁清醒，谁就比谁残酷。

12.

如果开了灯，这应该会是一场很精彩的性爱。汗湿的皮肤相互摩擦出火花，唇齿的厮磨到了露骨的程度，唾液和精液相互胶着，散发出粘腻的费洛蒙的味道。没有一方有所保留或抗拒，似乎他们是不能再登对的一对伴侣。

可是谁都明白，这都是假象。每一次的插入和高潮，每一次的亲吻和拥抱，都隐藏着太多的秘密。明明这是发自内心的渴望，却没有办法因为它的实现而感到快乐，越是汹涌的快感过后就越是暗涌起浓重的悲伤。

喘息和呻吟在静谧之中显得格外刺耳，仿佛这是能互相确认活着的唯一证明。数次的绝顶耗尽了夜神月的体力，在令他几乎痛苦的快感之中他只能断断续续地喘息着，感受那炽热的精液再一次填充他的身体。

漫长的交媾终于结束，混乱的呼吸也渐渐平缓了下来。一直压在身上的那个人却并没有移开身体，他就着那样的姿势趴在夜神月的身上，一头扎人的长发埋在夜神月的颈间。夜神月被他压得有点无法呼吸，于是不满地推了推他。

“不要压着我。”

他听到自己的声音有些嘶哑和浑浊，放纵过后的身体也感觉到了疲惫和虚脱。L却对他的抗议置若罔闻，仍然保持着那个姿势，并伸出一只手，轻轻的搂住了他的肩胛骨。

“月君，你知道吗。其实我并没有怕过死。”莫名其妙地，L说了一句这样的话。那声音那么柔和，仿佛一滴水与水面相融合的涟漪，“但在某些瞬间，我却真的不想死。”

不加修饰的平淡语气，却让夜神月被L压着的胸腔狠狠地抽搐了一下。他不得不承认，在那个瞬间，他也险些流出泪来。幸好谁都没有去开灯，在黑暗之中他们可以不必让对方看到自己最狼狈的那一面。

“你在说什么啊。只要我们抓住了KIRA，你就不用死了。”

这样的谎话明明在平时已经说过了不知多少遍，现在再说出来却在喉咙里转了好几个弯。他那从未因为说谎而有过的罪恶感，竟隐隐地在他的心口作祟。

“真是期待啊。那一天。”

云淡风轻的语调，却是认真到了极点。夜神月忍不住伸出一只手，揉上了那一头乱糟糟的黑发。

——其实在某些瞬间，我也不想你死。

只可惜他们之间只有谎言，真实的一切也无法被改写。他们的相遇也仅仅是在一座岛上的偶然邂逅，因为目的地不同而终将迎来一场告别。

然后死亡会带来印证，某一个人的墓志铭上会刻下游戏的最终结果。只是到那时，另一个人，必定要带着这份胜利，和某人的意志，在喜悦和痛苦中度过余生。

但在夜神月看来，那胜利的天平已经很明显地倒向了自己这边。这该死的交合或许令他在今天，或者是明天也杀不了L——他没有办法在这里对莱姆下令，而他不可能在这种时刻和弥海砂神不知鬼不觉地见面。他只能先缓一缓，等待一个最佳的时机，等到某一天他完全取得L的信任，不管它是建立在肉体还还是精神关系上，他就可以从容地杀掉L。

没错，就是这样的计划。他对于杀掉L的决定，从来都没有改变过。

如同安慰自己一般的想法却让自己一直烦躁不安的心舒缓了下来。他相信自己没有那么简单就会被动摇，他也知道不能让死亡笔记上那些名字全部都白白浪费。他的新世界，绝对不可能被那么一瞬间的同情而摧毁。

这时候却有刺耳的电话铃声破坏了他们之间难得的平和。L从夜神月的身上爬起来去接那个电话。他沉默地听完那边嘈杂而急切的发言，然后简短地回应了一声，就挂了电话。在那之后，他走进了卫生间，在一阵水声之后走了出来，并打开了灯。刺眼的灯光一瞬间驱逐了房间的黑暗，也让夜神月看清了过分的放纵使自己的身体看起来到底有多狼狈。但与他相反的是，眼前的L仿佛从未被情欲沾染过，湿漉漉的头发散发着干净的英式香皂的气味。他的眼神如同往常一样的幽暗和澄澈，不带有任何别样的色彩，丝毫无法想象这双眼睛也曾在黑暗中流出泪来。

“月君，现在，赶快穿上衣服然后一起出去吧。”L拿着一条毛巾走了过来，替他擦拭着身上的精液，苍白的手掌不带一丝温度，“然后你就会明白，我叫你来的目的。”

“是吗？”夜神月的神经警觉了起来，他蓦然间觉得自己一定忽略了什么，或者说在刚刚这段时间里面，L掩饰了什么。他一边穿上那件刚刚被他拒绝的衬衫，一边貌作随意地问道：“到底是什么事？”

“我们，逮捕了第二KIRA的嫌疑人。”仿佛带有一丝恶意的愉悦地，L漆黑的瞳孔里映出了夜神月僵硬的表情。

“那位弥海砂小姐，好像，还是你的熟人呢。月君。”

13.

为什么，事情会变成这样呢？

夜神月的头脑一片混乱，焦躁的心情让他坐立不安。弥海砂被逮捕了，就意味着他们的秘密受到了巨大的威胁，如果死亡笔记的秘密泄露了，那L就找到了可以用来逮捕夜神月的物证。

不过所幸的是，弥海砂放弃了死亡笔记的所有权。这样一来，至少可以拖延不少的时间。

黑色的笔记本静静地躺在桌子上，那漆黑诡谲的封面仿佛在对自己发出隐隐的嘲讽。为了改变这世界，而不惜使用来自于另一个世界的邪恶力量，即使泯灭感情也不以为惜。这样的代价，绝对不值得以这样的狼狈作为结局。

“硫克，刚刚莱姆是说过了，海砂放弃了死亡笔记对吧？”

“是啊。月你也要放弃吗？”狼吞虎咽地吞吃着苹果的死神嘿嘿一笑，拿腔拿调地说道。“可能忘记一切也很好，你不是已经和L……”

“事到如今，连你都开始说梦话了吗？”夜神月冷笑一声，“到了必要的时候，我会放弃，但那也只是暂时的。”

夜神月将自己扔上了床，看着天花板陷入了沉思。

本来事情可以不用变得这么复杂的。本来，他可以在弥海砂被逮捕之前就杀掉L。

可是……

昏暗的房间里只有台灯作为唯一的光源，从外界传来的隐隐约约的雨声使夜神月回想起了那个大雨滂沱的天气。他就是在那一天，为自己的彷徨找了一个可笑的借口。

然后那一天，在弥海砂被逮捕之时，他却和L躺在同一张床上拥抱，接吻，听他说着“我不想死”，然后他还抱着一种愚蠢的同情，相信了他。

现在这种复杂的心情是叫做后悔吗？大概也没有办法后悔吧。因为当时，他很清醒。即使事隔几日，他也能清楚地记起那空气中的潮湿气味、那具身体的触感和那在心头一掠而过的痛楚。

而正是这些所带来的被称为所谓“信任”的幻觉，让他的心情出现了动摇。

明明当时的他也一直在提醒自己，这一切都是谎言，为什么到头还是选择了相信他呢？

夜神月忽然意识到了自己其实并没有自己想象中那么理智，他一度无时无刻都不在逃避着自己的决定。或许是因为他和L已经有了肉体关系，有一种说不清道不明的东西束缚住了他。但与其归咎到信息素之上，不如说，是因为他在寻找一种裂空之下的依傍，他潜意识里也希望，L说的话每句都是真的。

但是现在开始，绝对不会了。

想通之后反而消弭了数日的烦闷，夜神月撑着雨伞出门，打算为他的错误做出弥补。死亡笔记被深深地埋在了一处人迹罕至的地方，连同弥海砂的那本一起，远离了他。然后他带着异常平静的心情前往搜查总部，仿佛去迎接一场不属于他的审判。

对，这场游戏还没有结束，若是他在这种情况下消沉，反而实现了L的目的。L想要通过Alpha和Omega的关系来控制他，混淆他的情感，然后再在他的犹豫之中，一点一点地将网勒紧，最后将他送入监狱。

那苍白的嘴唇吐出的，无一不是谎言。L从来就没有真的相信过他。

走进搜查大厅，灰蓝色的屏幕上放映的是弥海砂被囚禁的监控录像。被消除了记忆的女孩对现状一无所知，可怜兮兮地抽泣着，呢喃着夜神月的名字。夜神月忽然觉得难以想象他失去记忆之后的样子。没有了作为KIRA的记忆，他会用一种什么样的姿态去面对L呢？但现在并不是忐忑的时候，要扳回全局，就必须要让他的计划滴水不漏。

“龙崎，或许我真的就是KIRA。”面对着L的背影，夜神月用饱含痛苦的声音说道，“我觉得我也应该被囚禁。”

他大概不会想到吧，他以为自己真的会在这个时候被逼得手足无措吗？夜神月看着L转过头来的惊愕的眼神，心中一声嗤笑。周围的人听了他的话都大惊失色，连忙劝说他。但对于夜神月来说，此时此刻，L的反应比什么都重要。

看吧，L，你能控制得了我吗？你就算上了我又能怎么样呢？你能控制我第二次吗？

琥珀色的瞳孔和墨黑的眼眸在对上的一瞬间，仿佛火焰融入死水，心中的叫嚣被平息，貌作平静地，毫不逃避地对视着。

“为什么月君要这样说呢？”L走了过来，冷静一如往常，“现在也没有充分的证据证明月君就是KIRA。”

“可是，通过之前所有的推理，不是只能得出这个结论吗？”夜神月从来不在L面前吝啬自己的演技，他的声音带着绝望的颤抖，“或许，我已经在我不知道的时候杀了人，或许我在睡觉的时候……”

“这是不可能的。实不相瞒，在月君睡觉的时候，我也有监视。”L抬起一只脚，挠挠另一只脚的后脚跟，“月君睡得很老实，并没有做出什么奇怪的举动。”

“但是，只有那种方式才能洗脱我的嫌疑不是吗？”真诚得难以挑剔的语气，在L看来简直与几天前的他判若两人。但不管怎样，性格不能作为定罪的依据。夜神月想L应该比他更深谙这个道理，所以他知道L一定会同意。

“嗯。那好吧。”

“放心，龙崎，我一定会洗脱我的嫌疑的。”带着一丝快意和愉悦地注视着L那张表情复杂的脸，夜神月发自心底的挑衅到了嘴边就成为了一个坚定的诺言，“到了你真正可以相信我的时候，我们再一起追捕KIRA。”

“……嗯。”

大概，永远都不会有这样的时候吧。夜神月瞟了一眼L沉寂的侧脸，从容地戴上了眼罩和手铐。

14.

灰蓝色的屏幕上的画面由一个变成了三个，不同的空间里却是同样的沉重气氛。除了弥海砂偶尔发发牢骚之外，夜神月和夜神总一郎都选择保持沉默。然而搜查总部内的情况也并没有好到哪里去。留下来的松田和模木每天只负责为L更换不同的甜食盘，然后站在L的背后百无聊赖地盯着屏幕。

“局长也真是可怜呐。本来根本就不用这样的。”松田叹了一口气，“但是这种时候，父母往往比孩子更难受吧。”

“可是局长自己都说了，他要是再留在这里，不知道会做出什么事情来。”模木将桌上的盘子递给渡，然后说道，“不过局长真的已经非常厉害了，他已经为了调查牺牲了太多私情了。”

“……是的。”一直一言不发的L不知为何突然应和道，接着，他转头对模木说：“模木先生，你还记得局长上次回家是什么时候吗？”

“上次吗？”模木一边回想着一边拿出了进出登记表，“上次的话应该是上个月的十五号左右，跟月一起回去的。”

“具体是十五号吗？”

“对，没错。十五号晚上九点半，和月一起回去的。然后他再也没有回过家。”

“知道了，麻烦你了。”L转过身来，因久久地盯着屏幕而有些干涩的眼睛移向了电脑桌面的右下角。

今天，已经是十三号了。

L捏着勺子的手指又放了下来，轻轻地覆上了苍白的嘴唇，然后嘴角微不可查地抽动了一下。

时候快到了呢，夜神月。

现在，是什么时候了呢？

没有白天也没有黑夜，只有昏暗的灯光笼罩着地面。定时有渡送来营养剂，也感觉不到饥饿。困乏的时候就靠在床上睡着，也不知道睡了多少个小时，然后又昏昏沉沉地醒来。

够了吧，L，这样的演技，你满意了吗？

夜神月将头靠在膝盖上，僵硬的双手和双腿已经没有了知觉，大概在监控器里的表情也已经是麻木的。

但是，这样一幅颓靡的做派和夜神月的心理活动却形成了鲜明的对比。虽然并不知道已经过去了多少天，但从每次与L的对话来看，大概也已经过去了五天左右了。

然而，还是没有罪犯死亡吗。

虽然L给的情报不一定是真的，但是如果还没有确定莱姆已经开始行动，这个时候也绝对不可以掉以轻心。夜神月又略微计算了一下日期，然后心中突然一沉。

上个月的十四号，是他的发情期。

冷汗从头上冒了出来，夜神月不禁开始回想起了这些天的情况。他没有携带抑制剂进来，实际上，就算带了也不可能有机会服用。他本以为这次可以撑到出去那天，但是他忘记了L的那次标记改变了他的发情周期。

忐忑不安和慌乱一下子充斥了他的大脑，他意识到这次可能要在牢房里丑态尽出。但是L肯定不会来给他送抑制剂，毕竟对于L来说，自己越狼狈他会越开心。

可是到了这个时候，自尊还重要吗？夜神月尽量让自己平静下来，试着说服自己。既然已经无法避免了，不如直接要求L送来抑制剂。这是合理的要求，并且在这个时候暴露性别也不是什么不妥的事情。毕竟根据L在搜查总部公布的情况来看，KIRA是Alpha的可能性更高。对于松田和模木那样头脑一根筋的人来说，他们潜意识里应该也认定了KIRA是Alpha。

这样一来，说不定可以增加其他人对他的信任。只要他人对L的猜忌越多，他的胜算也会越大。

在经过百般思考后，夜神月咽了口唾沫，然后抬起了头。

“龙崎，我有一个请求。”

“你说吧，月君。”L将盘子里的最后一个马卡龙塞到嘴里，然后将两个盘子递给了松田。“松田先生，能帮我把盘子送过去吗？顺便看下模木先生的咖啡好了没有。对了，再去叫一下渡。”

“……是。”看着松田无奈地接过盘子离开了，L才重新打开了对讲装置。

“月君，为什么迟迟不开口？只要是合理的要求，我会尽量满足你。”

“现在……你那边有人在吗？”

“有的。”L一边舔着手指上残留的糖霜，一边说道，“模木先生和松田先生都在旁边。如果是合理的请求，就算让他们听到也没有什么关系吧。”

“……”夜神月的表情稍微凝滞了一会儿，然后他还是语气镇定地说道：“请在十四号之前给我送来抑制剂。”在沉默了几秒后，他又补充道：“就是给Omega用的那种费洛蒙补充剂。”

是吗，原来他意识到了啊。L捕捉到了夜神月脸上一闪而过的难堪表情，本来有些失望的心情却在瞬间又愉悦了起来。但他并不打算在这个时候过多地捉弄他，所以他只是非常公式化地答道：“我知道了。我会通知渡的。”

听到了这样的回答，夜神月松了一口气。

如果是松田和模木也在旁边的话，他应该不会说谎吧。

但如果不在旁边呢？

夜神月发现此时他已经过于疲惫，没有力气再去思考这种事情。更何况如果L真的不打算把抑制剂给他，他也没有丝毫办法。在这个时候，抑制剂于他而言，只是决定了他在两天之后会不会丢脸，但是对于他的计划并没有太大的影响。

毕竟，KIRA的使命是与性别无关的。

坚信着这一点的夜神月心情又平息了下来。他闭上了眼睛打算先睡一会儿，好让明天保持绝对清醒。

“龙崎，咖啡来了。”模木将咖啡端到L的面前，却仿佛幻觉一般地看到了L脸上一种难以捉摸的表情。他顺着L的目光看向了屏幕，却并没有发现什么异常。

“模木先生，明天你就和松田先生休息一天吧。”L端起了咖啡，虽然是建议但是语气却是不容置喙，“你们也好几天没有好好休息了，明天这里我一个人看着就可以了。”

“可是……”

“你们在这里也没有很大的作用吧？”L搅拌着咖啡说道，“在这种枯燥的时期，你们应该多去做一些有意义的事情。比如说利用明天去调查一下各国的罪犯死亡情况。毕竟有可能KIRA这几天潜逃去了别的国家，并不是每个国家的电视台都是对日本开放的。”

“很有道理。”模木点点头，“这样的话就将搜查范围拓宽了，说不定月和局长就可以早点出来了。”

“没错。”

“好的，那我明天就和松田去办。”

L看着模木转身去找松田，于是又转过头来，凝视着屏幕。

那个人的眼睛闭上的时候，胸口在微微的起伏，清浅的呼吸仿佛就灼热地响在他的耳边。宽大的V字衣领敞开，露出漂亮精致的锁骨。在右边锁骨的下方，还可以看见颜色浅淡的一处吻痕。

“抑制剂已经拿过来了，要现在送过去吗？”渡俯在L的耳边小声说道，将一个装着白色药片的玻璃瓶放在了桌子上。仿佛怕自己后悔这个决定一般，L一把将抑制剂拿了过来，然后塞到了自己牛仔裤的口袋里。

“不用了。这个，我明天自己拿给他。”

15.

夜神月醒来的时候，嗓子仿佛被火灼烧过的一般疼痛，头也似乎经历过宿醉一般的昏昏沉沉。手脚的僵痛已经是每次醒来时的惯病，因为他多次不愿意睡到床上。

疼痛可以保持清醒。但是并不是任何时候都是这样子的。

或许他可以认为自己醒来的时间非常巧，因为他在睁眼没多久的时候，就听见了牢门悉悉索索的声音。每次渡给他送食物的时候从来不会打开门，都是通过栅栏下面一尺高的缝递进来。这样的声音令夜神月警觉了起来，勉强抬起了沉重的脑袋。

眼前那双赤裸的脚是他所熟悉的，还有那张苍白的，面无表情的脸。L蹲下来，在他的面前从口袋里掏出了一个玻璃瓶。

“我是来给月君送抑制剂的。”

没有起伏的声音，无法辨别是虚伪或是真诚，只有其中的白色药片令夜神月比较感兴趣。他知道，此刻自己是多么需要L的纤细瘦长的手指里捏着的药物。

Alpha的气息在空气中逐渐扩散开来，是与那夜相同的充满诱惑的味道。他想要的东西就在他的面前，他却没有办法伸手去拿。L今天一定没有吃抑制剂。他恨恨地想。他不会那么好心，毫无阴谋地给自己送来抑制剂。但是目前，只要能得到抑制剂，其他的问题都不重要。

“真是麻烦你了，龙崎。”夜神月不打算和L起冲突，“那你现在可以将我的手铐解开吗？我保证什么都不会做。只要给我一分钟吃药的时间就可以了。”

而就算是用这种妥协般的语气，L也没有立刻将他的手铐解开来。他只是静静地看着他，仿佛在两相沉默对峙，看最后谁先溃败。

冰冷的身体在逐步升温，夜神月知道，他的身体已经起了反应，在渴望着他所讨厌的东西。即便如此，他也不想这么快认输。他努力不让自己的表情出现破绽，无所谓般地，任由L用那不愉快的视线注视他的脸。

“月君，为什么，还需要抑制剂呢？”

就像真的感到疑惑一样，L的语气丝毫没有戏弄的成分在其中。然而这却拨动着他的记忆，令他清楚地想起那些快感和痛。虽然他们之间从来就没有过信任，但是他们却有着信任之外的一切。一开始他的想法就是错的。标记不可能对他不造成任何影响。关于L的一切，就像盐一样随处洒落在他的身体之中，溶解在他的血液、眼泪和汗水之中，无处不在却难以聚集，然而真正到了想要摆脱他的时候，却发现无能为力。

夜神月看着L将手里的抑制剂随手向后一扔，小小的瓶子便滚向了墙角。清脆的滚动声在空旷的狭小空间里显得刺耳，夜神月仿佛放弃了一般地，无力地靠在了床沿上。

“龙崎，你到底想干什么呢。”

无奈而饱含苦涩的问句，却并不奢望得到对方的回答。他本以为这是件逻辑简单的事情，但这期间的太多突发事件令他目不暇接。他本来已经做好了面对一切的准备，但是面对L，他总是会不由自主地迷惘起来。

只要杀了他就好了啊，为什么要和他接吻和他做爱呢？为什么还要相信他呢？

“月君，我或许知道，你在想什么。”L的手指不带温度地抚上自己滚烫的脸颊，夜神月忍不住浑身颤抖了起来。眼前那双漆黑的瞳孔认真地盯着他，同样的没有虚伪也没有真诚，“你想知道的所有问题的答案，我也想知道。”

难道他真的知道自己在想什么吗。不可能吧。夜神月别过了脸，忍着从鼻子里冒出的酸涩感。汹涌的愤怒被无奈冲刷至平淡，余光处的抑制剂就像被搁浅一般静静躺在墙角。夜神月什么都没有说，没有拒绝来自L的一个拥抱。

不能再去追问。追问了太多的为什么，最后就只会剩下一个简单的悖论。

“月君，你告诉我，”L静静地在他的耳边用着平淡的语气说着灰暗的句子，“如果我把你的手铐解开，你会杀了我吗？”

“是的，我真的很想杀了你。”夜神月说出了一句发自内心的话，“就算我不是KIRA，我也不能原谅这种事情。你强制标记我，而且还从来不信任我，我非常讨厌你。”

这或许已经是他说过的最真挚的话之一了。而L听了他那充满了恶毒的“真心话”之后，并没有流露出任何不快，而是浅浅地笑了一声。

“月君，我会标记你，就已经足以表现我对你的信任了啊。”L一边解开夜神月脚踝处的束缚，一边脱去了他的裤子。“你应该也知道，结成配对之后的Alpha和Omega之间的关系是相互的吧？你所有过的苦恼，我也无一不有。就像月君的身体也已经开始出现反应一样，我闻到月君的味道，也会起反应。这对我来说是相当危险的啊。”

“闭嘴。”夜神月滚烫着脸不想再听他说下去。他可以看到L的阴茎确实已经勃起，正蓄势待发地抵在他不停滴着水的穴口。他的发情期应该已经真正到来了，身体的每一处都在贪婪地渴求着L的气味。皮肤敏感得隐隐作痛，似乎只有粗暴的噬咬和摩擦才可以平息。L俯下身来，和他交换了一个粘腻的吻，然后就在一瞬间，钝痛和快感一下子就席卷而上。虽然没有做前戏扩张，但并没有到流血的程度，愉悦的感觉反而被疼痛感衬托得更加强烈。在极度的缺氧中夜神月忍不住张开嘴喘息，但是很快他就看到了那个在他头顶的摄像头，于是强忍住了所有的声音。

“我已经将所有的监视和监听设备都关闭了，”L将夜神月的腿抬了起来，然后更深地插了进去，“今天大厅里也没有人。”

过分深入带来的感觉更加的真实猛烈，单薄的T恤硌着的床沿和大幅度拉伸的韧带令夜神月感到有些疼痛。但他的手脚都得不到自由，这令他没有办法逃离这样的处境。

就算他的手没有被禁锢，他或许也无法逃脱。

而就在失神的瞬间，L突然伸出一只手握住了夜神月的阴茎。那冰凉的触感让夜神月浑身一颤，差点就射了出来。

但是L用着不轻不重的力度捏住了前端，似乎不打算让夜神月这么快就高潮。但是他下身仍在动作着，丝毫不考虑这样的行为对夜神月来说是多大的煎熬。

“月君，你是KIRA吗。”

突如其来的，L问了一个与气氛丝毫不搭调的问题。夜神月看着眼前L那双幽暗的眼睛下的浓重阴影，重复过无数遍的回答却突然如鲠在喉。

“……不是。”他闭上眼睛不去看他的脸，然后冷冷地回答道。这样的问题问多少遍都是没有意义的，没有谁会自己去承认自己是罪犯。L不可能不懂这个道理吧？虽然夜神月暗自想着，但是L仿佛根本就没有听到夜神月的回答，他仿佛一个偏执症患者，一遍又一遍地向他求证这个问题的答案。

“月君，你是KIRA吧？”

“不是。”

“是吧？别否认了。”

“不是。”

“你就承认了吧，月君。”

L仍然如一个孩子一样说着这样的话，仍然没有放开手。强烈的射精欲望让夜神月非常难受，但L却异常地执着，“你只要承认了，我就让你射。”

“龙崎，放手吧。”夜神月被他这种有点好笑的行为弄得无言以对，“我就算这样承认了，你也还是没有证据吧？这样有意义吗？”

放手吧，龙崎。

“说来也是。”

略带沙哑的声音里浸润着失落的情绪，L最终还是移开了手指。他们同时达到高潮，肉体的快感却没有办法带动情绪的沉重。L将裤子穿上之后，走到角落里，将那个玻璃瓶子重新捡了起来，然后取出其中的一颗，塞到了夜神月的嘴里。

“我从来不说谎的。月君。”L看着夜神月被干涩的药片哽住喉咙时泛红的眼圈，语气忽然就柔和了起来。“只要你承认你是KIRA，我就放了你。”

“你在说什么呢。这种话我是不可能相信的。”

“看来不管和我做多少次，你都不会相信我啊。”L替夜神月清理了身体之后，重新给他拷上了脚链，然后站起了身，“刚才那句话，是骗你的。”

“不用你说我也知道。”

“东西送到了，那我就先走了。”L拉开了门，回头的那个表情仍然一如既往的淡漠和平静，“那，回见。”

L的身影逐渐消失在栅栏的边缘，夜神月就像脱离了什么诅咒一般地，靠在了床上。每次做完之后，好像事事都一样，又好像事事都不一样，他也不知道到底是谁改变了谁，还是说他们谁都没有改变。对于接近L的动机的本质却一天一天地模糊了起来，他也不敢想象L跟另外一个人做爱的样子。

当然，他也无法想象他自己跟别人做爱的样子。

明明在一个月之前，他死命抵抗着这样的行为，现在却沉沦其中，夜神月为这样的自己感到懊恼。但是好在他的计划还没有被破坏，他还是可以坚定地沿着他的路走下去。

……不，或许有一些动摇，但是至少，还是可以走下去。

从这里到搜查总部大厅应该要走一段路，监听设施的灯光也还没有重新亮起。夜神月疲惫地扫视了一眼周围，然后重新将头靠在了床沿上。

这些，都算什么啊。

明明比我更会说谎，还要做出一副无罪的模样。真是恶心透了。

虽然知道如果在彼此处在平行线上，大概这辈子都不会另寻伴侣。但是就算有交集，也不应该将彼此的命运联系在一起。毕竟同等悲哀的生命，叠加起来只会愈加沉重，不会有好结果。

最后总有一个人会活下去，他会赢，但他会永远孤独。那该死的信息素会在那个人的血液里流淌一辈子，并在夜深人静的时候散发出来，足以将他一瞬间击溃。

这样的结合，是一种悲哀。本就不该发生。

“反正都会忘记的吧？”如同自言自语，夜神月忽然对着空气说了一句这样的话。这样的话大概被L听到也没有多大的关系，尽管他并不是说给他听的。

“月，你是在和我说话吗~”硫克捂着眼睛从墙壁里钻了出来，“我发誓我刚刚什么都没有看到呀~”

“再过几个月，估计也想不起了。”夜神月没有转头，他只是用着模糊的语句回应着硫克，“不就是自尊吗。都已经不重要了。”

头顶的红色光点在这个时候重新闪烁了起来，夜神月抬起了头。那漆黑的摄像头就如同L的瞳孔一般令他感到难过，但他却愈加坚定地，说出了剩下的句子。

“这无聊的自尊，我要舍弃。”

L，我不会让你抓住我的。

拥抱着火焰的躯体燃尽，灼烧的快感之后只留下一摊死灰。和人的记忆一样，是不切实际的物质。风一吹，就不见了。与爱或恨无关的，是执着。不管那多么丑陋或者美丽，都不是他的归宿，更不是他的救赎。

我们在新世界的大门前再见吧。L。夜神月看着硫克消失在墙壁上，轻轻地闭上了眼。

16.

无论再重复多少遍，既定的事实不会改变。夜神月是KIRA，这个事实不会改变。但是，夜神月也是他的Omega。

事实是，他们之间，总有一个要败落。

在幽暗处通向明亮上的道路走得缓慢，L的手冰凉地插在口袋里。他灼热的体温似乎在在指尖残留，他忍不住轻轻摩挲，却空无一物。黯淡的眼眸下的阴影逐渐投射至他的胸腔，他觉得仿佛有什么，从他的眼睛里缓缓地流了出来。

回到大厅的时候，所有人都已经回来了。他们看着L一言不发地走了过来，心中难免开始忐忑。L的这幅表情使他们没有见过的，他们一直认为任何事情都无法对他造成困惑。

L身边的空气，竟然会如此的凝重。

松田小心地扫视了一眼，然后像是为了打破这沉寂般地开了口。“龙崎，你要我们查的东西我们都查了。事实是其他的国家并没有……”

“请帮我把监视器打开。”L并没有回应他的积极，只是简单地发出了指令，然后坐到了电脑前。

“诶……好吧……”松田与模木面面相觑了一会儿，只好放下了手中厚厚一叠的调查成果，然后打开了监视器。“反正都是老样子嘛，都看了这么多天了……”

“龙崎！”

还没等松田的牢骚发完，从另一端传来的声音就让松田吓了一跳。夜神月并不如他所预料的那样一贯地保持着沉默，而是突然间叫出了L的假名。

而且，明明是同样的两个字，却好像与平时的语气有哪里不一样。就好像此刻在说话的，并不是夜神月。

“龙崎！我绝对不是KIRA！一定是有哪里弄错了！”夜神月一反常态的极力辩护让所有人都露出了疑惑的表情，然而只有L似乎不为所动。L打开了对讲，用着平静的语调说道：“月君，事到如今你在说些什么呢。”

其实并不是真的如此平静，L的手指在微不可查地颤抖着，掌心沁出的冷汗让手中的鼠标都开始感到滑腻。

这不是夜神月应有的反应。

“这一定是KIRA的圈套！”夜神月的表情越是迫切和激动，L的心情越是复杂。

这与刚才，根本不是同一个人。

“月君，”L答非所问地回应了夜神月，“你知道自己的性别吗？”

“你……你突然问这个干什么？”夜神月忽然的迟疑让L的嘴角抿得更紧，对方脸上一闪而过的难堪的表情并不像是伪装。

“天……龙崎这问问题的跳跃性。”松田小声嘟囔道，“月当然是Alpha啊。这还用说吗。”

“Omega。”像是鼓起了所有勇气发出的声音从屏幕另外一边传了过来，“我是Omega。但是这与这个案子有什么关系吗，龙崎？你早该知道了吧？现在突然问我是存心让我难堪是吗？”

“真是……没想到啊。”众人沉默了几秒过后，相泽先开了口。“不过这也属于个人隐私范围吧。我并不觉得月的能力比Alpha有得差。”

“那，月君，你有没有被人标记过呢。”

大厅里此刻的寂静已经没有人敢去打破。所有人都惊愕地看着L。他们对于这其中的一切都一无所知，亦无法理解L到底在试探着什么。在数秒的尴尬沉默之后，终于，夜神月的声音从另外一边，有气无力地传了过来。

“没……没有。”

“那你能闻到自己身上信息素的气味吗？”

“我一直在吃抑制剂，所以我不能确定。”他那黯然的语气听起来过于真实，反而让L开始怀疑这个屏幕的真实性。他看着夜神月的眼睛里透露出来的不甘和迷惘，无一带有KIRA的色彩。

当然，那双眼睛里，也没有了他的颜色。

“但是……我好像身上，有别的气味。非常熟悉，但是我却想不起来是谁的。”夜神月断断续续的句子空荡荡地在L的耳边回响，“觉得很恶心，但是又很好奇。总觉得见过那个人，但是又记不起他的脸。”

“是吗。我知道了。”

L忽略掉自己内心处一阵不安的骚动，看向了右边屏幕上的弥海砂。一切的猜测和假设在他的头脑里被推翻又被重组，让他的思绪开始混乱。

但是他仍然选择相信他的记忆。

“渡，请把局长请过来。”L站起了身，冰凉的手指又重新插进了口袋，“我有事情要跟他商量。”

夜神月，你在逃避吗。

静静地看着那屏幕中的蜷缩起来的人影，一种从未有过的感觉忽然慢慢地浸润了心头。连日的监禁让夜神月的身材日趋消瘦，伸手拥抱他的时候，甚至可以感觉到他薄薄的皮肤下的肋骨。

但是这样的他，却与他有着不可逾越的鸿沟。

“龙崎，这到底是怎么回事？”面对模木的疑问，L一时竟无言以对。搜查总部的所有人都在尽心尽力地追查着事情的真相，但是他却尽力隐藏着一切可耻的事实。然而，他并不打算放弃。

“我在想，KIRA的能力或许可以转移。”L顺手拿起一只粉笔，在黑板上夜神月的名字处画了一个圈，“也就是说，夜神月和弥海砂是以前的KIRA。但是他们现在不是了。并且，他们失去了那段记忆。”

“这样吗……那这种力量真是太可怕了。”松田愁眉苦脸地感叹道，“这样一来就更难抓到KIRA了。”

“我打算让月君协助我们来追查。”L转过身，拿起了桌子上的咖啡，“正如你们所说，月君拥有着不亚于我的推理能力。而且你们不是发现了昨天已经有罪犯死亡了吗。”

“那……这个意思就是已经可以证明月是清白的了吗？”

“差不……多吧。”L看见了站在门口形容枯槁的夜神总一郎，含糊地回应道。

怎么可能呢。L看着夜神总一郎在面前坐下，暗自想道。夜神月绝对是KIRA，这一点不会改变，如今所面临的境况，大概也只是他为了洗脱嫌疑而做出的假象。

那一切不可能真的会被忘记。他是KIRA的事实，他标记了他的事实，他在他身上留下信息素的事实，不可能就此消失。夜神月只是在逃避，用着一种他并不知晓的方式巧妙地伪装着。

大概，各自都已经到极限了吧。

L又想起他在黑夜里俯在自己肩头上无声的哭泣，和他在呻吟时微微眯起的漂亮的眼睛。或许夜神月以为这些他都没有看到，但事实上，他们说过的每一句话，共同度过的每一个瞬间，他都记忆犹新。

如果能抓住他的话，这一切大概都可以不会消失吧。

即使他心里很清楚，夜神月并不打算陪他玩情感游戏。如果是夜神月取得了最后的胜利，他必死无疑。因此，这场狩猎，他必须要赢。

“龙崎，这么突然是有什么事吗。”夜神总一郎的发问打断了他的思绪，L盯着脚尖的眼睛抬了起来，看着那张和夜神月有着相似的正义眉目的脸，缓缓开了口。

“我有一个计划，可以帮助您儿子洗脱嫌疑，但是很危险。”L将面前的两盘蛋糕的其中一盘推到了夜神总一郎面前，“您要不要尝试一下。”

“只要能帮月洗脱嫌疑，做什么我都愿意！”夜神总一郎的情绪瞬间激动了起来，仿佛抓住了救命的绳索。他的反应在L的预料之中，也让L微微弯起了嘴角。

“很好。”

如果所有人都奉陪，这场游戏会进行到底。就算是中途退场，也要把他重新拉回来。

毕竟，他们这一生只拥有彼此的标记。

第一部分End


End file.
